


香槟超新星（一）

by XR1990115



Category: Oasis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XR1990115/pseuds/XR1990115
Summary: Liam对Noel撒了谎，他想要Noel在乎，却又没有胆量承受这样做的后果





	香槟超新星（一）

Liam打开了公寓的门，和Richard在一起狂欢真是费心费力加费神，他在毒品和性爱中享受了好几天才想起来明天是录音的日子，他跟Richard好不容易道了别，世界级难度的道别，Richard发起火来简直就是个疯子，最后终结在了沙发上狂野的性爱里.他到现在屁股还是疼的.  
“我需要一个热水澡，还要睡觉觉“哼着乱改的小调，Liam打开了门，灯是开着的，嗯，好吧 反正电费公司付，就是有点对不起地球，他甩掉了自己的鞋子，边走向卧室边哼着小调.  
“调子不错啊！摇滚明星！“  
一个声音响了起来，Liam被吓了一跳，这才发现Noel 该死的 Gallagher，坐在他公寓里最贵的那张椅子上，手里拿着他的破木吉他，地上还有一堆破纸团。  
“你他妈怎么在我这写歌？不对，你他妈的怎么进来的！”  
Noel放下手中的吉他，Liam看的出来他老哥的脸色，一般就是吵架的前奏了，要是搁前两天还行，但是今天，他莫名其妙的感觉到有点愧疚，毕竟在派对里众目睽睽之下，他把Noel甩到一边跟Richard出去玩了好几天.  
“行吧”Liam举起手来，他认个怂好吧，这种被Noel揪住小辫子的感觉真不爽，但是没办法啊，他现在就是一头小辫子啊“你爱待哪待哪儿吧！”  
Liam走向了浴室，这下应该行了吧，他不敢在哼歌了，虽然洗澡唱歌是他的最爱之一，但也知道Noel听到那些他乱改oasis的歌什么反应，涉及到音乐方面，土豆脑袋可严肃了，他躺倒在了浴缸里，闭上了双眼，尝试着放空自己.  
门打开了，Liam睁开眼睛，看到他哥走了进来，背对着他坐在了浴缸边上.  
“这几天都去哪了？“  
“就是出城了.”Richard把我带到城外的锐舞派对，我们和姑娘跳舞做爱吸毒喝酒。Liam在心里说完了这段话.  
看着Noel点了点头，也不知道他相信了没有，估计很难吧！Liam玩弄着手中的泡沫，他身上还都是Richard留下的痕迹，如果现在就站起来的话，Noel会看见吧，Richard怎么说来着-我要在你身上留下最重的痕迹，然后拍下照片来寄给你哥. 他可真是个爱吃醋的混蛋。  
Liam感觉到一只手抚摸在了他的脸上，Noel的手，轻轻抚摸过他的脸庞，他不由自主的轻靠上去，Noel的手指停留在他的嘴唇上，描摹着他嘴唇的形状，一遍遍的，Liam温顺的任由Noel这样对他，尽管这总让他产生误会，总以为Noel是爱着他，情人间的那种爱.  
“我知道你在撒谎.“  
是吗？Liam张开嘴，将Noel的手指含了进去，舌头缓慢的舔过Noel的指尖.Noel就像触电一样将手指收了回去，随即失去了重心掉进了浴缸里.  
“操“Noel大骂着，而Liam被他努力挣扎在浴缸里的样子逗的大笑.Noel过了一会也放弃了，跟他一起躺在浴缸里大笑着.  
等到他们停住了笑Noel的表情又变的严肃起来：“下次出城玩该死的告诉我下行吗。我给妈打电话，她非要跟你说话，我只好说你去超市了，她跟我聊了一堆有机蔬菜的狗屁.”  
“我去超市？”Liam翻了翻白眼：“除非那该死的超市在开他妈的毒品派对，你这借口简直糟糕透了.”  
“那你和Richard去超市了吗？有成堆毒品和姑娘的那种，开放酒吧？不付钱就让你喝个够？”  
好吧，就算他老哥穿着衣服，滑稽的倒在热水里，Liam也知道他老哥是真的真的很介意他和Richard出去鬼混，他最佳回答应该是什么？对不起老哥，我不应该丢下你跟Richard出去玩，下次如果我想要最刺激的性爱的话，我一定第一个找你.  
Liam突然就有了想倾诉的欲望，他想告诉Noel他和Richard之间的破事，以及如果Noel再不出这个浴缸，他立马就站起来，告诉Noel这几天他都干了什么.然后问他该死的在乎吗？  
但是他没胆这样做，他靠近了Noel，Noel没有躲避他，反而离他更近了一点，他把手放在Noel的湿衣服手，眼睛看着Noel：“要我把它们脱掉吗？”  
“可以试一试”Noel的声音沙哑着听着可性感了。  
Liam咽了咽口水，湿衣服不好脱，他尝试了好久，Noel也帮了他不少忙，费了老大的劲了，他们才一起赤裸裸的一起躺在浴缸里.Liam知道这下Noel肯定看到了那些痕迹，因为他的手正在那些吻痕上流连着，让Liam一阵阵的颤栗.  
“这些都是怎么回事？“  
“姑娘们.”Liam随口就开始编起来了：“果儿们看到我可兴奋了.”他看着Noel的眼睛，突然就有点紧张起来.  
Noel的手还在他的身体上徘徊，Liam被他温柔的触碰着，他靠在Noel的怀里，他们俩交缠着，Liam闭上眼，感受着Noel的吻一个个的覆盖在Ricard曾经留下的痕迹上.  
他硬了起来，Noel也发现了，他真的是个温柔的情人，Liam一边这样想着，一边耸动着屁股将自己往Noel的手里更近了一点，光是看着自己的阴茎在Noel的手里就让Liam激动不已，他在Noel的套弄下没一会就射了，然后Noel吻住了他，Noel的味道笼罩着Liam，让他感觉安全又幸福.  
“你想要吗？”他们的吻结束之后，Liam感受着那高潮的余韵，他想要Noel知道他有多么爱他.  
Noel只是看了看他，只是看着Noel的眼睛，Liam就知道了一切，他的Noel又变成了他的老哥了，Noel一只手覆盖在了他的头上，Liam绝望的感受着Noel在他脸侧的亲吻，他要哭了吗？.他猛吸了口气，听着耳边响起的水声，脚步声，还有门关起来的声音.


End file.
